


La enseñanza Luthoriana

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [16]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Clark aprendiendo la enseñanza Luthoriana, Conner siendo un cahorro de león, M/M, comparando crianzas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Quería discutir” informó Lex escribiendo en su computadora mientras Clark hacía lo mismo en relación con un nuevo artículo, comentandole a la vez todo lo ocurrido.“¿Por qué querría hacer eso?” preguntó preocupado.Según él a los niños no les agrada discutir con sus padres y en su opinión no lo está haciendo mal en cuanto a la crianza de su hijo.“Es simplemente un juego Clark”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	La enseñanza Luthoriana

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa.  
> Confesaré que esta historia la acabo de escribir (tenia pensado publicar otra jajaj) pero esta surgió de repente como lo hacen las demás en mi mente y aqui esta para ustedes.  
> Espero que la disfruten.

Cuando Clark era joven, muy joven, quince, dieciséis y conoció a un joven Lex Luthor con su ropa de marca, autos costosos y enseñanza extraña, pensó que conocía lo que era la enseñanza Luthoriana. Luego, cuando esa amistad se cortó y se hizo amigo de un Bruce Wayne pensó que tenían algo similar, si le quitaban el factor frío y sin corazón de Leonel Luthor, la enseñanza Luthoriana con la enseñanza Wayneana no tenían mucha diferencia después de todo, ambos enviaban a sus hijos a escuelas prestigiosas y nunca le faltaron los lujos.

O eso creyó.

Pues con Conner se dio cuenta que no, que eran muy, MUY diferentes la una de la otra.

Bruce mandaba a sus hijos a escuelas privadas, con cientos de recursos, pero no les pedía nada más que sacar buenas notas y ser un ejemplo para los demás, Dick siendo el que obtuvo una enseña más normal que todos sus demás hermanos, pues uno se había muerto y revivido, el siguiente era un genio que de antes era millonario y el cuarto tenia una enseñanza demasiado aterradora según la opinión de Clark, no hablaba más de tres idiomas y tocaba un puro instrumento musical, de ahí a manejar temas más allá de lo que requerían sus misiones o la academia de policía podía pasar como un chico normal.

Un joven más.

Pero Conner no.

La enseñanza que Lex le brindó a Conner fue con un foco totalmente distinta a Leonel, pero aun con las mismas bases y en un principio a Clark no le llamó la atención. Una educación básica tal como Dick, se decía cada vez que veía a Conner haciendo tareas.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Conner discutir con Lex.

Nunca antes los había visto tener una confrontación sobre algo, lo cual era un gran hecho tomando en cuenta que se había integrado completamente a la vida de los Luthor cuando su hijo ya tenía unos diez años, y ahora con once, escucho a Conner alegando y pensó que sería una batalla infantil de esas que Jason solía tener con Bruce que acababa con un portazo y un silencio frío.

No lo fue.

Contrario a toda expectativa la discusión fue sobre el maltrato animal y la dignidad de la persona humana.

Su primer pensamiento fue “¿Qué diablos?” y espero en la puerta a que Conner soltara cosas como los animalitos son seres inocentes y todo el argumento básico que los animalistas suelen soltar a menudo lo cual, no ocurrió, abriendo la boca se puso a soltar estadísticas, números y fuentes como si tuviera una biblioteca mental, que Clark estaba empezando a sospechar que sí tenía, para respaldar sus opiniones callándose de vez en cuando para escuchar los argumentos de Lex, del mismo tipo estructurado, para debatir esos argumentos y acabar en una conclusión que no importaba que y cuando los seres humanos por el mero hecho de ser seres humanos tendrían un rango superior que dejó a Conner con el ceño fruncido y se retiró aceptando su derrota.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Clark no lo sabía.

Pero había sido el principio de notar esa diferencia que lo llevó a poner la siguiente conclusión.

A diferencia de Bruce que dejaba a sus hijos nadar libremente siempre y cuando cumplieran con ciertos requisitos básicos, Lex exigía más, más excelencia, más conocimiento, si él tenía los recursos para que Conner aprendiera cinco idiomas en menos de dos meses Conner aprendería cinco idiomas y no solo eso, él los valoraría, por lo que no fue una sorpresa entrar una tarde por la puerta y ver a un hombre tailandés en la mesa enseñándole a Conner y luego al mes siguiente a uno polaco.

En la casa no existían los porque sí, y Clark lo aprendió a la mala.

“¿Por qué el universo es infinito?”

“Porque es muy grande” respondió Clark tranquilo mientras hacía el almuerzo.

“¿Pero por qué es muy grande?”

“Porque así se creó” respondió nuevamente esta vez más serio

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque sí”

“¿Por qué sí?” preguntó Conner visiblemente molesto.

“Porque así lo decidieron los científicos”

“¿Y tú crees todo lo que dicen los científicos?” preguntó Conner divertido dejando a Clark con la boca abierta mientras Lex, quien estaba en el baño, salía en dirección hacia ellos.

“Se dice que el universo es infinito por la misma razón de que no sabemos y no somos capaces de comprobar que exista un fin, Conner, por lo que se supone su infinitud” ante esa sencilla respuesta Conner comentó un “aahh” y se calló complacido.

Luego de esa conversación Clark aprendió que nunca, nunca, podía darle esa respuesta a Conner porque el niño le daría la vuelta y lo haría quedar como un estúpido.

“Tienes que ser más inteligente que él Clark, sino te ganara” advirtió Lex después que Conner se fue a duchar.

Y ahí fue una de las nuevas lecciones, si tienes un niño genio o admites que te equivocas y no sabes nada o te ira muy mal porque perderás credibilidad frente a él y eso deriva a la otra enseñanza de los Luthor.

Discutir.

No había discusiones simples de porque yo lo digo es, no, esas estaban tajantemente prohibidas hasta el punto de que si Conner se atrevía a respaldar argumentos así Lex no lo escucharía.

“Sino me argumentas no te escucharé Conner” advertía Lex por lo que cada vez que su hijo sacaba un tema de discusión los ojos de Lex brillaban emocionados por la nueva batalla.

“Ningún hijo mío saldrá al mundo sin saber defender su opinión” sentenció una vez que se negó a escuchar a un Conner de diez años sobre una materia que se negaba a aprender porque sencillamente no le gustaba lo cual, provocaba el siguiente punto.

El conocimiento.

Según las palabras de Lex, citando a una persona que Clark no recordaba y que hizo a Conner mirar emocionados, “el tesoro más grande de la humanidad es el conocimiento” entonces si Conner quería dar a entender su punto de vista tenía que tener el conocimiento para hacerlo lo que por ende le hacía buscar automáticamente la información solo para tener el gusto de discutir con Lex.

Lo que cayó en el siguiente punto que dejó a Clark anonadado.

“¿Por qué tienes el cabello así?” preguntó Conner mirando a Clark.

Su hijo se había estado quejando de que estaba aburrido y Clark le había sugerido dibujar.

Grave error, Luthor aburrido entorno en problemas.

“Porque mis padres tenían el cabello así” informó Clark creyendo que eso sería justificación suficiente.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Conner con mirada inocente que gritaba problemas por lo que Clark hizo la solución más lógica cuando el león se ponía en pose de ataque.

Dar un paso al costado.

“No lo sé” respondió encogiéndose de hombros viendo toda la emoción juguetona morir en aburrimiento en la cara del niño.

Clark estaba aprendiendo, aunque no entendía cuál era el punto de crear una discusión porque dudaba que Conner quisiera hacerlo quedar mal, así no era su hijo.

“Quería discutir” informó Lex escribiendo en su computadora mientras Clark hacía lo mismo en relación con un nuevo artículo, comentandole a la vez todo lo ocurrido.

“¿Por qué querría hacer eso?” preguntó preocupado.

Según él a los niños no les agrada discutir con sus padres y en su opinión no lo está haciendo mal en cuanto a la crianza de su hijo.

“Es simplemente un juego Clark” le tranquilizó Lex con una sonrisa divertida que al ver la confusión en su rostro suspiro para prestarle toda la atención “en una manada de leones los cachorros fingen enfrentarse al león alfa con el fin de ejercitar sus habilidades de lucha y caza”

“¿Quieres decir que Conner solo quería discutir porque quería…conocer mi punto de vista?” preguntó dudoso y no tan confundido, aunque no le veía el interés a eso.

Discutir con su padre nunca fue interesante en realidad era bastante estresante.

“Tus argumentos mas que todo, saber cómo te defiendes ante una opinión distinta de manera de ayudarlo a defenderse en caso de que tenga que hacerlo” explicó a lo que Clark contestó a un comprensivo y más calmado “ahh” que se transformó en otra mirada confusa cuando Lex volvió abrir la boca “Y también para ganarte”

Eso tampoco lo entendió porque Clark no era un genio, no sabía de matemáticas avanzadas o mecánica cuántica, tampoco debería saberlo un niño de diez años pero que se le va a hacer, por lo que no lo entendía hasta que vio esa discusión de Conner y Lex.

Los Luthor era personas sorprendentes, inteligentes y sobre todo profundamente competitivos, aunque no lo parecieran sobre todo con su propia sangre, después de todo no había mejor rival que otro Luthor, lo cual lo hizo entender, Conner discutía con Lex no por el hecho de estar molesto sino porque quería ganar, ser mejor que su padre.

Y eso era otro punto que diferenciar entre los Waynes. Allí, donde Bruce construyó una pirámide posicionándose en la punta, según su punto de vista de manera permanente, Lex no lo hizo, sabía que algún día sería superado y motivaba a su hijo a quererlo, a DESEARLO.

Eres bueno en matemáticas pues sé el MEJOR.

Eres inteligente pues sé la persona MÁS INTELIGENTE.

Si quería ganar una batalla tenias que ser más astuto en el campo y aunque Clark no lo viera el día a día era una batalla con sus tiempos muertos, pero siempre habría algo que aprender y enseñar y algún día, cuando ellos estén viejos y Conner salga a recorrer el mundo, sabía que su hijo sería capaz de dominarlo porque fue criado para eso, ser el mejor y no menos que eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
